robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Omega Resonance/The True Reality
Jake has been staying up late playing Roblox Jailbreak. He yells "NO, STUPID CAMPERS!" then realises it's way past his bedtime. Jake yawns sadly as he was having fun. He changes into his pajamas and goes to bed. He turns his phone off and goes to bed at 4:57 AM. He, of course, dreams about roblox, but then sees something whir past him and into the wall. Before he could see what it was, his dad woke him up. "You were sleeping pretty good, but you have to get up before you're late.", his dad happily said. Jake went to the closet and got his blue Nike hoodie, sweatpants, and Nike shoes. Then he waits at the bus stop. When the bus got there, he and the other kids waiting at the bus stop get on the bus and go to school. On the way there, some kids are playing catch behind the bus driver's back with a baseball. One kid accidentally throws it towards Jake but misses his head by a few inches. Jake throws it back and angrily says "Don't throw that at me!". When he got to school, nothing special really happened. Class, lunch, and recess. Though at recess, Jake is talking with his friend Aiden. The jocks are playing foorball and accidentally throw the ball at Jake's head. He dodges it but still feels the football zoom past him. He picks up the football and says "Really man? Be more careful, you almost injured me." and throws it back. When he went back home, he quickly went to play elemental battlegrounds. He loves the game and even won the Sans element. As he as playing, he is messing around killing noobs and testing new combos. He kills one player, and it was...strange. When he died, he said "Why do you wish to exterminate me?". He continues, "You have chosen your reality, and I will make it true." Jake was a little bit creeped out, but he brushed it aside and played Loomian Legacy and grinds XP. Something whirs past him and sticks into the wall. Jake studies it. It was a blade. It appeared to have ancient writings on it. It started to distort. Stupidly, Jake touched it and he was physically into Elemental Battlegrounds. The mysterious player then joined. He then says "Reality, destiny, fate. What do they have in common?". Jake got nervous. "All of those are the same. YOUR EXTERMINATION.", the player said. Jake and the player battled in Elemental Battlegrounds for a while. Jake started with a tornado. The mystery player did one too along with tomatoes and a football. The football hit Jake in the chest. The mystery player was starting to throw flames at Jake, but Jake used Tsunami and knocked the player out. Jake wins the fight. He finds the blade and touches it. He goes back to his room. His parents are home from work and he enjoys a nice dinner. A few days later, he found a decal of the blade in his inventory named "You have not escaped reality...".